Fragile State
by B.O.T.D.F X Jeffree Star
Summary: Dahvie and jeffree have a talk when jeffree gets deep and spills out his heart dahvie tries everything to show him that life isn't as evil as it is but when jeffree takes it a bit too far and ruins the moment dahvie makes a decision to upset and hurt jeffree! What will happen?


Dahvie vanity's POV.

I looked at jeffree he was in tears crying I wanted to hug him but I was afraid to touch him he was so fragile everything about him was amazing I wish he would see it! He always goes on about how he never has his one significant other. It realy bothered me because he could have anyone he wanted but yet he gets his heart torn apart but who would do such a thing? He looked at me and his voice was full of disgust and anger "my heart. It's been played, stabbed, cheated, burned and broken, but somehow still works…" my heart broke and I quickly reached out and hugged him I wrapped my arms around him and I pulled him as close as our body's could get.

I felt his breath on my ear he whispered "do you ever feel empty when you're supposed to be happy?" I swallowed hard the things he said were just horrible I rubbed his back my lips parted and I whispered back "do you feel empty right now?" he shivered and his hands wrapped around my waist and he gripped my sides "yeah" his voice was low.

I blinked a few times I moved away and I looked at him he looked down at the floor his face lit up my words were bashing around in my head what can I say to make him happy my eyes trialed off of him and to the floor something slipped out before I could process it "your very beautiful!" before I could realize what came out my mouth jeffree gripped the sides of my face.

I looked up and he leaned forward kissing me I blinked and I jerked away he leaned forward again barely kissing me I flinched I tried to speak "j-Jeff mmm" he cut me off pushing our lips together I he continued to give me small pecks and I continued to pull away I murmured "jeffree.. Please stop!" his tongue came out and it swiped across my bottom lip I finally jumped up off my bed and I looked at him I was so confused I ran my hands through my hair "uh…jeffree" I looked away from him.

He looked at me his eyes were so fucking sad! I groaned being frustrated "dahvie when I was… kissing you… it felt good" I shut my eyes and I sighed I didn't know what to say or do I heard a noise and I opened my eyes he was standing up close to me I didn't look at him my eyebrows narrowed and I spoke "jeffree… get out" he looked at me confused "what?" I looked at him my breathing became hard and fast almost as if I was holding back from crying my eyes teard up I pointed to my door "out" I closed my eyes.

I heard soft hicks then I felt him push by me to leave and then … nothing I was alone everything was closing in on me slowly I felt my heart beating fast I placed my face in my hands and I cried I crawled into my bed under the blankets and I curled up why do I feel so horrible? I sniffled and wiped my eyes and I inhaled a deep breath I closed my eyes I felt my heart was trying to find a place for jeffree to stay a place where I'd feel safe! I miss him terribly but I chased him off why? Am I afraid? Or am I just not ready? When he kissed me I felt scared, happy, confused and I wanted the curiosity to continue but I let my fear take over and I pushed him away!

I gripped my blanket and I sobbed into the black silky comforter I was in complete darkness I was isolated jeffree had left and I was regretting my choice of rejecting him I felt a sharp pain in my heart and I gripped my chest my lips parted and I screamed "AHHH!" my heart hurt so bad I have never treated anyone badly and it made me sick I have always been nice and loving to everyone and anyone… except jeffree star.

I waited for jayy to come home he had gone out with garret and sally to do chores like pay bills and shit like that it was around 9:00 at night it's been a few hours since jeffree left heartbroken I was sitting on the couch with my knees up to my chest and my head laying on them I bit my lip as I watched cartoons I had been crying but stopped like ten minutes ago.

My red tiered eyes lazily blinked and reopened I was watching regular show this show always reminded me of me and jayy I was Mordecai and jayy was Rigby I continued to watch.

Mordecai "dude you always make things worse!" he goes to cross his arms.

Rigby "no wait I can fix it!" Rigby yells and reaches out to stop him but too late.

Mordecai "dude you've pissed me off!" he crossed his arms and sighed.

I wanted to laugh and smile but I was too upset I sighed I gripped my knees and I closed my eyes I heard a bunch of hassle and bustle out front of our door I knew it was jayy coming home late I heard him "you okay?" I raised my head up and looked at the door who was he talking to? I heard a low grumble "are you shure?" my knees came down and I sat on the couch the door opened and jayy walked in.

"Dahvie can you help?" my eyes widened and I jumped up jeffree was holding onto jayy with the passion trying not to fall I hurried over and he looked up at me I could tell that he was fucked up he looked away jayy looked at me "yeah I found him sitting agents the post office wall when I went to mail our bills" I reached out to help but he gripped jayys shoulder and jerked away.

I pulled my hands away jayy looked at me with a confused look plastered all over his face I looked at him and its almost if he could tell what was going on he looked at jeffree "jeffree do you remember what you did?" he stayed silent then nodded jayy blinked "what was it?" he refused to tell us.

Jayy sighed and looked at me "dahvie he needs to stay here" I nodded "yeah" jayy walked him over to the couch and jeffree laid down and curled up "jayy?" jayy leaned down "yeah?" jeffree moved slightly "can …I-I take a s-shower?" jayy looked over his shoulder at me and I simply nodded jayy smiled "yeah" I scratched my head and I spoke "you can wear some of my cloths" he stayed quiet.

Jayy rubbed his back "let me or dahvie know when you're ready okay?" he nodded jayy stood up and he walked over to me and he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen he looked at me "dahvie what the fuck? Why did he jerk away from you like that what did you do?" I swallowed hard and I nervously looked around "he kissed me jayy!" jayys eyes widened "what?" I gripped my hair "he kissed me and I got upset and I made him leave!" jayy face palmed and he sighed.

"Dahvie… realy?" I nodded "he seems pissed off" jayy rolled his eyes "ya think dahvie?" I felt sick "I feel horrible" jayy leaned agents the counter "go apologize!" I don't think that that will change things what I did realy hurt him I leaned over and looked out the door way at him he was trying to sit up but he swayed my eyes widened because we had a large glass table.

I quickly ran over before he could fall into it I grabbed him and I sat down pulling him into my lap he groaned and closed his eyes he placed his hand over his head he looked at me with anger like he didn't want me to touch him I weakly smiled "you okay?" he closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled jayy walked over jeffree spoke "jayy..I'm r-ready" jayy looked at me.

Jayy smiled "jeffree dahvies going to help okay?" he shook his head "no" I frowned jayy sighed "I can't do it myself" jeffree moved in my lap I helped him set up he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gripped he looked at me then at jayy I slowly started to stand he gripped my shirt and he stood jayy grabbed jeffree's other arm and helped us walk up the stairs.

We walked into my room and into my bathroom jeffree leaned agents the counter and he looked at jayy then me "leave" jayy walked out and went to do whatever I stood he looked at me angrily "get out!" I slowly turned and I shut the door as I left.

I went and sat on my bed I heard stumbling then I heard cloths hit the floor then water for a while I sat and I listened to the water but I heard a loud thud I jumped up and I ran over to the door I stood waiting terrified "jeffree?" I heard nothing "jeffree are you okay?" again nothing I looked at the door knob and I swallowed hard I grabbed it and I quickly opened the door and I closed my eyes.

I walked in "jeffree?" I shut the door "dahvie?" I stiffened up and I blushed I waited "are you okay?" "No" I felt worried I opened my eyes he was sitting on the floor agents the wall and the glass shower his knees bent up he was naked my face turned dark red and I averted my gaze "you need help?" he made a pained groan and nodded I walked over and I helped him up he fell onto me and he wrapped his arms around my neck and held on I wrapped my arms around his waist I didn't look at him I could feel myself becoming aroused "jeffree are you shure you can take a shower?" I felt him grip my shirt "dahvie?" I kept silent "will you help me?" I stayed quiet.

I tried to rule out all the possibilities in my head all the good and all the bad! Was it wrong? Yes do I want to? Yes I looked at him and I leaned forward "can I?" he nodded he grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head he dropped it on the floor "dahvie… are you mad at me?" I shook my head "no…I'm pissed at myself" he looked at me "I shouldn't have chased you off I was just scared…and I'm sorry" he hugged me "dahvie?" I hummed "hhmm?" jeffree ran his hands down my back to my waist he slipped his fingers inside the rim of my skinny jeans and boxers he gently tugged I looked down.

And I became nervous as he reached for my pants I inhaled a sharp breath of air he looked up at me as if he was waiting for my permission I licked my dry lips I simply nodded let him know to continue he looked at me and he ran his hand over my dick I hissed and I blushed he smiled and he moved away he was still stumbling around.

He went to fall but I grabbed him and held onto him he grumbled I knew that this was going to be a challenge I sighed "jeffree…are you okay?" he nodded "just realy fucked up" I looked at him closely "jeffree…what did you take?" his eyes looked at me with shame and disappointment his lips quivered as they parted his voice came out low bit clear "heroin" my heart dropped into my stomach.

I felt the air leave my lungs I couldn't do nothing but stare at him he frowned "dahvie I…Im sorry" his blue eyes filled with tears instantly my eyes widened "jeffree… don't cry I do coke" jeffree's hand wrapped around my neck and he gripped I smiled "we all do drugs" I giggled lightly jeffree blushed and he lightly chuckled I smiled "are you shure you want me to bathe with you?" his hand gently caressed my chest his fingers delicately tickled my tan skin lightly I shivered "please?" I felt my weight shift as he pulled me toward the shower jeffree stopped at the shower door his eyes watched me.

"pants" my eyes widened and I blushed I scratched my head and shyly looked away jeffree leaned agents the shower "dahvie if you don't take them off I will" I didn't have time to say anything jeffree had grabbed my pants and jerked them down I stood with my pants around my ankles my face was froze in shock my face burned red jeffree smiled he was staring at my dick.

Jeffree looked up at me he reached out and grabbed my hand I shook off my shock and stepped out of my pants jeffree pulled me into the shower with him he was instantly wet I felt the warm water wash over my body I took in a slow breath as the water wet my hair I reached up and ran my hands through my hair to remove my long black bangs from my view it wasn't a second later that jeffree's lips collided with mine I was pushed back agents the cold tile shower wall my back was so cold but eventually the heat from the shower drowned out all the cold from the bathroom.

Jeffree's soft lips pushed hard agents mine I ran my hands over his waist to his hips and gripped he reached up and cupped my face I pushed hard into the kiss jeffree's eyes opened to catch mine we looked deep into eachother eyes I felt a surge go through my body I felt my erection throbbing jeffree pulled away from the kiss he moved close to where our bodies pushed together tightly he looked at me and grimaced I noticed why my shyness showed as he looked down my erection and his were pushed angst one another.

He licked his lips as he inhaled his head tilted down his bright pink hair was the only thing my eyes could see I nervously awaited what is he doing? My eyes shut and my lips parted as a groan escaped "Auuhh!" I glanced down he was stroking both our dicks at the same time together my heart started to beat faster as my body became more turned on.

The throbbing in my cock became more noticeable jeffree moaned I ran my hands all over his body exploring his soft skinny perfect tattooed skin he shivered as my right hand caressed his thigh I leaned my head down into the rook of his neck and I kissed he sucked in a breath I licked as the water washed his sweat off I tasted him on my tongue and he was delicious.

Our hair mixed together as the water washed over us his strokes became more sloppy as I touched him I reached for his hand I gripped his hand I helped him stroke he broke free from my grip he backed off his gaze was locked on me he blushed as he turned he sexually pushed himself agents the opposite shower wall he pushed his ass out and he looked over his shoulder his heavy breaths fogged the tile I noticed the cute little pink heart tattooed on his right ass cheek.

I moved close I started my treatment with kissing I lightly kissed his back he shivered and gasped "hu!" I then began to touch my fingers teasingly played with his skin he pushed his ass into me I responded by grinding into him hard he hissed "I need it!" I licked the back of his neck my teeth ached to bite I lurked my mouth forward I gently gave him a love bite he moaned "Ahhh!" I grimaced as I bit harder he continued to make loud sex noises I gripped his hips and I gently grinded into him my dick pushed agents him I removed my mouth I gripped his hips and I pushed hard agents him pushing him agents the tile wall I took in a deep breath my lips lightly touched his ear I spoke "are you positive you want to do this?" he nodded "yea" as soon as that word left his lips I pushed my nine inch dick into him.

His nails drug down the tile wall he bit his bottom lip I clenched my teeth and tried to not break and fuck him violently.

The last bit slid in slowly as it did I waited for a few minutes before I moved the water was now cold we were in the shower for a while and there was no hot water I gripped jeffree's hips and I pulled out then back in jeffree's legs shook and he went a little limp he was turning over to my pleasure the more I pushed in and out the more hot I became the ice cold water gave me and jeffree some relief from the boiling inside our bodies.

Jeffree was a hot mess his breaths were labored I knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer I needed to finish this! I leaned fully into him I gripped his member he groaned "Mmmhh" I stroked his eight inch dick and played with him as I fucked him I pushed hard into my grinds making them more pleasurable and with each hard push brought me closer to my orgasm I bit my lips hard and I let out a grunt my breaths were fast and short my heart was pounding out of my chest this was almost over I can feel it jeffree's back dipped into a u shape and his ass pushed into me he groaned out my name "Auhhh DAHVIE!" I felt his hot cum drip onto my hand I hissed knowing his end was over I was hell bent on mine!

I removed my hand and gripped his hips for a better grip, my dick was aching and my sack was tingling a few more thrusts and I was huffing I moaned "Auhhh! Jeffree!" my dick constricted and the pleasure that was built up was now releasing itself as I came I stood still jeffree hissed as my cum filled him.

After our intimate get together I removed myself jeffree collapsed to the shower floor he gasped I instantly fell to my knees I grabbed him up off the ground "jeffree!" he looked at me he smiled "Im fine…Im just a little tired!" I inhaled and nodded I helped him to his feet and I turned off the water we stepped out of the shower jeffree was still breathing heavy he leaned agents the counter waiting for me.

I couldn't find a towel jeffree spoke his voice was so exhausted "lets just go to bed" we were both wet but he needed to get to sleep I opened the door and we rushed to the bed the cold air was horrible on my wet skin we both got under the large thick blanket jeffree shivered and cuddled close to me I snuggled up close to him I wrapped my arms around his waist he pushed his face into my chest.

We both got warm and comfortable jeffree slowly stared to doze off he mumbled agent my chest "I love you" I was drifting off into a deep sex induced sleep but I spoke back "love you" and we both were out like a light.


End file.
